That's What Guys Do
by SotB
Summary: A list of the funny things men do for the women they love. Well, at least, the funny things Draco does when he's in love with Hermione. [Rated M for language only and minor sexual references]
1. Part One

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. And the list was something I found on MySpace.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is only the first part of the List. And this is something I found on MySpace and decided would be a wonderful one-shot. However, the list was so long that I can't make it a one-shot. So I'm going to divide it into sections. Enjoy! 

I'm sorry I didn't clear this up! Alright. So this story **DOES NOT** follow a timeline. It jumps back and forth and might seem a little bit confusing.

Oh and a quick response to jhoselis brioso review. Yeah, she seems very bitchy. But she doesn't mean it, and most of the time, Hermione's just kidding with Draco.

Underlined sections indicate when the scene was happening.

* * *

_Guys hate sluts even though they have sex with them!_

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

Pansy Parkinson was at it again. Honestly, Draco couldn't get away far enough from her. Sure, they were each other's first, but that was only because she was willing, and he wasn't about to deny a shag that freed him of his "problem"—until he realized she planned their marriage before he even spoke to her.

However, this time, she had gone too far; as far as to insinuate that he—Draco Malfoy—fancied the Gryffindor golden girl—Hermione Granger. Well, "fancy" might be a bit mild of a word. But, THAT was beside the point.

Pansy was still a pain in his arse (definitely no pun intended). It wasn't until after she finally realized that Draco wouldn't settle down until he was far beyond his shagging prime time and that she paved the way for many other oh-so-very-lucky girls to make way into his satin-sheeted bed, did she begin to devise another plan. Along the way of making sure Draco became Mr. Pansy Parkinson, she couldn't help but screw all the other poor virgin boys in their year whom clearly "loved" her.

Ha, as if! Draco had told every male in their house that Pansy finally opened her legs for him. It really didn't make him any more of a man, but it was fun watching everyone else's eyes glow in hope that they'd finally rid themselves of their so-called male virginity.

Then, the other girls of their house saw the "popularity" of Pansy with the opposite gender, began to offer themselves for "service." So that is why none of the Slytherin guys date Slytherin girls… Besides, all Slytherin females were alike—greedy.

* * *

_"Hey, are you busy?" or "Are you doing something?" are two phrases guys open with to stop from stammering on the phone._

Three Years After Graduation

Hermione picked up her cell phone, "Hermione here."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Draco managed to say into the weird muggle device.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Draco?"

"Nothing, I'm just wanted to ask you when the party was." Draco mentally slapped himself.

She tried not to laugh at him, "Draco, you know when the party is! You're hosting it. Besides, I'm a little tied up at the moment. The next issue is about to be launched."

"Really? Well, I need to go. Have some important…um…stuff to do. Yeah, stuff." Draco couldn't believe he was stuttering over some girl.

Oh but she wasn't _any_ girl. She was Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and the editor of England's number one fashion magazine. How in the world she got into fashion after graduating with the highest grades since Merlin-knows-who was beyond Draco.

"What did you want, Draco?" Hermione started to sound annoyed.

Her tone only irritated Draco further, "Nothing, I just called because I was bored, but clearly, you are so important you can't even bother being at least a tad nicer on this thing."

"The telephone?" Hermione suggested.

"Whatever! Teletone!" He practically yelled, "Alright, I have to go and leave you to your important business."

* * *

_Guys may be flirting around all day but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about._

Hogwarts – Sixth Year

She looked at him today. It wasn't the fact that she looked at him because quite frankly, everyone looked at him. She looked at him with her big caramel brown eyes and a soft smile gracing her luscious pink—holy fuck…

He was way in out of his head about this bird. He rolled around in his bed before continuing his thoughts.

_I wonder what color underwear she wore today._

He sat up suddenly. Honestly, he needed to stop his bloody thoughts. Oh how he wished it were possible to obliviate oneself. His mind was constantly flooded with images of her, words she said today (whether to him or to someone else was regardless), her laughter, etc., etc. It was driving him bonkers, and he couldn't even get a decent night's sleep!_  
_

* * *

_Before they call, guys try to plan out a little about what they're going to say so there aren't awkward pauses, but once he's on the phone he forgets it all and makes it up as he goes._

Two Years After Graudation

The telephone rang, and Hermione jumped. She set down her book and reluctantly got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, looking at the time. _23:43_.

"Hey, are you busy?" Draco's voice came out the receiver.

"No, but it's bloody midnight!" she said painstakingly.

"Yes, but this is important."

"What is?"

"What are you wearing?" she could practically hear his grin.

"That's none of _your_ business. Please, Draco, I have an early board meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, fine. But I know that you weren't sleeping just now."

"Great, you've got me all figured out. Now, I really need to get some rest."

"When will I see you?" he almost slapped himself…again.

Not only did he just sound terribly desperate, he couldn't even keep the desperate tone out of his voice.

Hermione had to smile, "Not until Sunday. I have a ton of work this week."

Draco pouted, not that she could see—

"Draco, don't pout, it ruins your visage."

Or maybe she could see…

"Alright, goodnight, Granger. Have fun at your little board meeting."

He hung up without her uttering a word.

_She has all-seeing eyes in the back of her head, I swear it._

* * *

_Guys go crazy over a girl's smile._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

"Today was a good day, Blaise, a good day." Draco flopped onto the black leather sofa.

"Why? Don't tell me it's because of Granger again." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! I don't think about her all bloody day." Draco lied flippantly.

"Uh huh. Yes, and my favorite pet is Hagrid."

"Oh, shut up." Draco dismissed his comment, while thinking about Granger's slightly turned lips when he helped her carry her book bag to Transfiguration.

It wasn't a big smile like the ones she threw to Pothead and Weasel.

"So it was about Granger." Blaise held an amused face.

Oops, did he say that out loud?

"No, it wasn't," Draco honestly needed to stop lying.

"Funny, because I thought I heard you say something about Potter and Weasley."

"Selective hearing, a downright nasty syndrome nowadays."

"Yes, I'll agree. And probably selective seeing, too." Blaise got up and walked into the seventh year boys' dormitory.

Nobody understood. But Draco wasn't worried about them. As he went back to his musings, he didn't notice Blaise standing in the doorway, laughing silently at his best friend.

* * *

_Guys will do anything just to get you to notice him._

Hogwarts – Sixth Year

Snape literally dragged Draco into his office.

"Sit down, you archetypal figure of insolence!" Snape liked to use big words when he was angry.

For only once or twice in his life did Draco actually fear Snape's wrath. And this one of those times.

"Do you have the slightest inkling as to how much DAMAGE you cost the school a mere twenty minutes ago?" Snape sat down abruptly and shook as he spoke.

"Damage? I wasn't aware I caused any damage at all," he said.

Big mistake. Snape's eyes grew wider and possibly, his face grew darker with every indifferent word Draco uttered.

"Draco Black Malfoy, you have just wrecked a thousand-year-old painting, blew up a cauldron worth more those white-blonde hair on your head, soiled the work of your fellow classmates, and you're telling me you haven't done any damage? Have you taken too many bludgers in the head or am I just hearing things?" He was livid.

"I have taken too many bludgers in the head." Draco was too afraid of him to say otherwise.

"I thought so. Now you will get your scrawny little posterior and report to Dumbledore's office for a meeting with your mum. I trust she will sort you out. And if she doesn't, you know where to go."

Draco gulped. Oh, he sure knew what "where" was referring to. And he prayed that Narcissa would punish him and tie him up in his room for eternity than to go "there."

And to think, all this just to get Hermione away from that snake Cormac McLaggen. And of course, to allow her to finally see him as a potential love interest.

But honestly, what was he thinking?

* * *

_Guys hate it when you talk about your ex-boyfriend or ex love-interest, unless they're going for the let-her-complain-to-you-and-then-have-her-realize-how-wonderful-and-nice-you-are method._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

_Why does this always happen to me?_

Draco often wondered that question. Every girl in seventh year always managed to ask him for advice when it comes to their own significant others. Draco couldn't care less. Besides the fact that his now-constant scowl seem to be in vain, he honestly could not understand why so many of them flock his doorway.

_And not even the way I'd expect them to_.

Although today was a nice change of person, Draco couldn't help but feel putdown.

"And then he walked away! Just like that. I'd thought he at least give me a kiss or something, but no, he just walked away." Hermione was talking animatedly, without a care as to whether or not Draco wanted to listen.

And listen he did not want. It ripped his chest out to know that Hermione wanted another guy. And to listen to her talk about it with him only made the impact stronger when he realized that she was comfortable enough around him to share her private thoughts. THOUGHTS that were about other people beside him.

Then again, he was only pretending to be interested so when that stupid McLaggen broke her heart, he could snatch them back up and glued them whole.

Draco sighed and resumed pretending to listen.

* * *

_A guy who likes you wants to be the only guy you talk to._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

"Draco, you had no right!" Hermione shrieked at him as soon as the door of her office closed.

"Of course I had a bloody right. You're _my_ girlfriend after all!" he matched her fervor.

"Well, _he_ was my friend before you became my boyfriend!"

"_He_ should know better than the tramp around linking arms with you!"

"_He_ doesn't need a restraining order. I'd be surprised if he doesn't sue you!"

"Sue me? He threw the first punch for Merlin's sake!"

"You _provoked _him! You made sure you got his wits end before you were allow to full-on fight!"

"I most certainly did not! Is it my fault the guy can't take jokes?"

"JOKES! Those weren't jokes! They were insults laced with sarcasm and a slight percentile of humor!"

"_You_ thought it was funny!"

"I only laughed to save your arse!"

"Well, next time, I don't need my arse saved. And tell him to keep his hands off of you."

"I don't need to do that. _You're_ going to go to St. Mungo's and apologize for being a git."

"If I do, I don't want him hanging around you anymore."

"You have no right!"

_Oh, here we go again…_

* * *

_Boyfriends need to be reassured often that they're still loved._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

"Hermione, do you love me?" Draco inquired while they lounged on the couch watching the telly.

"On most days, Draco, I do."

"Well, that says a fat lot….most days...sheesh."

"It's not my fault you're a bloody child sometimes."

Draco mumbled something inaudible under his breath and turned his attention to the TV show.

Four Years After Graduation

"Hermione, do you love me?" Draco asked again while they laid in bed, both awake and thinking about the previous day's events.

"On most days, I do, Draco."

"That's what you said last time I asked!"

"It's true!"

"Fine…"

Four and a Half Years After Graduation

"Hermione—" Draco started to ask.

"On most days, Draco, on most days."

Five Years After Graduation

"Hermione, I love you." Draco decided on a different approach.

"And I love you, Draco." She smiled as she cuddled against his warm body.

"Is this just one of those 'most' days, or…"

"No, Draco, I believe I'll love you always."

His heart nearly melted but he kept it in because he was a _real man_.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope that was good. Oh, and the last part. No, they do not just say "I love you" every half year. They're just the more significant ones. I'll update the next one soon, hopefully! Remember to review! 


	2. Part Two

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You know it.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright! So it took me awhile, but I found the list! You must all love me dearly. Just kidding! Here you go.

http:// www . myyearbook . com / zenhex / jokes .php? joke 24325

Remove all spaces. I know it's tiresome. But Fanfiction has this anti-link feature on their server.

Onto the list!!

* * *

_Don't talk about your guy friends to your boyfriend._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

Draco hated them. But he didn't just _hate_ them. He hated them in the _I-want-to-rip-your-heart-out-of-your-chest-and-stick-your-body-onto-a-stake_ kind of way. Never let it be said Draco didn't have violent tendencies.

He couldn't stand Pothead and Weasel around _his_ Hermione. Couldn't she find other friends? Honestly, were those the only two friends she had? Hermione was unlike any other woman he's ever laid eyes on. She didn't have as many girl friends as she had guys.

_And all of her bloody exes end up as one of her friends!_

He could care less about what "Harry" and "Ron" did today at the Ministry. He could care less that they bought her a wonderful set of literary classics for her birthday. He could care less if they took her out to lunch in that "fancy new restaurant almost outside of London." He could care less about what their plans were for Christmas.

But no…she always shared everything with him. It was to his advantage that she shared everything with him, but he didn't need to know about stupid Pothead and Weasel. Or Krum…or Longbottom…or Finnigan…or Thomas…or the Creevey brothers.

Draco sighed. He'd best get back to work before his mum fires him. And fire she will. Then again, he was CEO! Who was she to fire him? For a woman so small, she sure could curse the daylights out of a person.

He shuddered. Merlin knows he did not want to know what sort of torment Narcissa would cause him if he was late for another meeting.

* * *

_Guys get jealous easily._

Four Years After Graduation

Hermione silently fumed. He was just so immature sometimes. She loved him very dearly and if she ever lost him, she wouldn't know what to do. But sometimes…

Draco never liked her friends. Sure, they might've saved his life a couple of times during the War, but they were the thorn in his side. He didn't mind Hermione going out with them a few times a week, but she was with them…

_Every single fecking day._

And he hated it when she sided with them when he was _clearly_ the right one. It wasn't that he was jealous. Of course not because Malfoys just don't get jealous.

Alright, maybe he was a tad bit.

"More than a tad bit, mind you," Hermione poked his side.

"Are you using that Legilimens stuff on me again?" Draco snapped his head at her, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that!"

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just so fun to read into your thoughts. And you know how to, too! You're just too _noble_ to actually use it."

"Hm…do I sense some Slytherin in that little comment?" Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"What can I say? You're rubbing off of me," she smiled coyly at him.

"You bet I'm rubbing off of you," he leaned over and caught her lips with his own.

_Damn jealousy to hell. I got my woman right where I want her._

* * *

_Giving a guy a hanging message like "You know what? Uh...never mind." would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you are thinking. And he'll assume he did something wrong and he'll obsess about it trying to figure it out._

Five Years After Graduation

"You know…" Hermione trailed off.

"Know what?" Draco asked without focus.

"Never mind," Hermione shook her head slightly.

"No, tell me," Draco closed the _Prophet_.

"No, it's ok."

"Hermione, tell me."

"No, it's silly."

"Hermione, is it me?"

"Why would it be you?"

"Well…other than the fact that it's usually me…no reason."

"Nothing, Draco."

"Fine," he said begrudgingly.

An hour later, Draco sat in his leather chair behind his mahogany office table, thinking about Hermione. He didn't even hear his secretary knock on the door telling him his meeting was about to start.

He didn't focus on the meeting at all. When one of his advisors asked him what he thought about their new project, he stared into the 3D image without registering anything in his brain.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? Draco!" Malcolm Greenwich snapped two fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, wonderful. You have my full consent." Draco closed his folder and waved his wand to pack up his possessions.

The rest of the board members stared at his with acute interest, all wondering what was wrong with their chairman.

"Meeting dismissed. We'll continue this tomorrow." Draco walked out of the room without a look back.

He couldn't get their conversation out of his mind. This was one of the first times since they started going out that she didn't share what was on her mind. She usually spoke what she thought without the slightest hesitation.

When he got to his office, his secretary informed that there was a visitor for him in his office.

_Great, stupid bitch. Stop letting everyone in my fucking office. It's not a bloody zoo!_

However, when he entered his office, all thoughts of firing his secretary fled his mind. Hermione was sitting there in his leather chair looking quite comfortable. He was speechless.

"Hey," she smiled mysteriously.

_This is a first…_

Draco gaped at her. "Hey yourself."

She frowned slightly, "Listen, Draco, about today. I just—well—I…um…I was just thinking to myself. And I know this going to sound very silly. And you're probably not even going to agree. I don't even know why I'm bringing this—"

"Hermione, just say it." Draco looked at her with all his attention focused solely.

"I guess I was just wondering if you'd like to…" she fidgeted in his seat and then looked at his square in the eye, "Would you be willing to meet my parents?"

_Well, I certainly didn't expect that one…_

For a brief second, he didn't understand what she said. Probably a second too long because Hermione looked mortified at his lack of say.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Forget I even mentioned it! I'll just go home now and we'll forget we even talked about this," she said as she got up.

"I'd love to," Draco said before she reached the door.

As she turned around to look at him, she smiled, "You would?"

"Yes, I'd love to meet your parents," he flashed her one of his own smiles.

She sauntered over to him and sat in his lap, "Really?"

"Yes, really," he whispered with his lips almost on hers.

* * *

_Guys are good flatterers when courting but they usually stammer when they talk to a girl they really like._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

So Draco wasn't losing his touch, he found out as Daphne shoved her lips onto his in a very animalistic way (not the good kind of animalistic). He realized bitterly that he dug a hole for himself.

He chatted her up. She responded in a positive way. He made suggestions. She accepted. And here they were with the night's proceedings clearly written in her mind, but he felt he didn't want to be part of her plans. He felt his mind was somewhere else.

His mind was somewhere this afternoon when he stuttered over a girl. He stuttered over the question Hermione Granger shot him after she picked up her pencil when it rolled onto the floor accidentally. He smacked himself after he (and the rest of the males in that class) watched her short, little skirt slowly ride up her legs to reveal just a tiny hint of red knickers.

Even now he could feel his lips start to dry (and not from Ms. Greengrass' ministrations). He hated feeling so powerless over his attraction to Granger. He felt weak, and Malfoys were never supposed to feel weak.

Very slowly and carefully, he told Daphne that he felt slightly ill and that maybe he could take a rain check.

"Well, I never!" she said indignantly and stomped away.

* * *

_Guys hate asking parents for money to buy girls presents, so they come up with ideas like saving their lunch money for a week. However, it never works out because guys are always hungry so they end up asking their parents for money anyway._

Two Weeks After Graduation

"Mum, I need to withdraw some coins for this next weekend." He said as quickly as he could.

"And why is that, dear?" Narcissa looked up from painting her own tea set.

"IneedtobuyapresentforGrangerbecauseherbirthdayiscomingup," he said as quickly as he could.

"Alright, but that's two months duck of your allowance," she resumed her painting.

"But I starved myself for this moment!" he cried.

"You starved yourself?" she laughed at him.

"Yes! You and Father were always sticks in the mud about me 'borrowing' your money that I hate asking. So I decided to save the money I used for luncheons and dinners with friends but then I just ended up torturing myself…"

"You're young. You can afford one or two meals without food."

"Hm…right. So can I have the money?"

"Yes, dear." She finally resumed painting.

But as he neared the door, she said, "Two months allowance."

He groaned and she smiled in amusement.

* * *

_Girls are guys' weaknesses._

A Year and a Half After Graduation

He knew she was nuts over the fact that he was crazy over her. He knew that inside her brilliant mind, she was preening with the knowledge that she held the key to one of the most eligible bachelors in the British wizarding community.

And she was his kryptonite. No doubt about that statement.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, there's more. Don't worry. But I'm been thinking about how to end this. Because I want to end it with a little bit of Dramione goodness…but yea. But then again, I want it to be slightly romantic. Your thoughts on the very-much-debated (in my head) subject? Thank you all! The reviews were lovely and very humorous. Especially those that I wasn't sure whether were positive or negative… And because I had a comment about Hermione being a slightly negative character to poor Draco, I've decided to make her more rounded and not as straightforward-business-like. Reviews are very much appreciated. 


	3. Part Three

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

* * *

_It's good to test a guy first before you trust him, but don't let him wait too long._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

"Granger!" he called after her.

She looked up from reading her data sheet and turned around to face a running Draco.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked with a smirk.

"You can't keep a guy hanging like that," he said referring to their incident last night after their first date.

"Like what?" she asked a little too innocently.

"Oh, come on, Hermione." He looked exasperated.

"Alright, Draco," Hermione inched closer to him and tipped her head up to look at him.

Their heads were so close that all Draco had to do was move a centimeter.

And move a centimeter he did.

It was bliss, a heaven unlike anything Draco ever imagine. Her mouth was a furnace, about to scorch off his tongue in the most pleasant manner. He loved the way she rubbed her tongue along the sides of his mouth, almost in a tentative way. They fiercely gave each other all the passion they had bubbled through the past ten years (including Hogwarts). It wasn't until they almost suffocated from lack of oxygen did they separate.

He looked into her caramel brown eyes and gave her a small peck on the lips, "We're not finished yet."

She grinned and walked away from him. He watched her retreating back, and his heart gave a loop.

_Merlin, Blaise was right. I'm in too deep._

Little did he know, Hermione couldn't keep a silly smile off of her face the entire day.

* * *

_If a guy tells you about his problems, he just needs someone to listen to him. You don't need to give advice._

Five and a Half Years After Graduation

He sighed and paced around in front of the fireplace until Hermione roughly pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Enough, Draco, what is it?" she asked without a waver.

"I don't know," he buried his face in his hands.

"Yes you do. Now, spill it, Draco Black Malfoy."

He sighed again. "Where to start?"

"Well, how was you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling depressed. And not the I-don't-have-enough-money-to-buy-that-new-set-of-dress-robes kind of depressed… Maybe the chronic type of depression."

"Poor baby," she placed his head on her lap and played with his silky hair, "But realize that chronic depression doesn't run in your family."

He scoffed, "Look at Lucius!!"

"He was diagnosed with depression. He was diagnosed with disillusion!"

"Like that's any better…"

She smiled, "I'm sorry, Draco. Tell me what's wrong."

He proceeded to tell her about all the bad things happening with the company and all about how Narcissa wants him to get married. He was afraid that Hermione's parents wouldn't like him, and they would ostracize him because he wasn't a muggle.

"Draco, don't be silly. My parents are very liberal. They aren't racist," she yanked his hair.

"Ow. A little less pulling, a little more sympathizing…"

"Sorry," she quickly muttered, "My parents will love you! Don't you fret about such a minor detail as that. Besides, even if they don't like you, I love you."

He looked up at her smiling eyes and said, "I love you, too, Hermione. I'm sorry I'm acting like such a depressed brat."

"It's ok. Everyone's entitled to their drama every now and then."

"Well then, how about we go upstairs and make a little bit of drama ourselves?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed, "Boys, sex will make you feel better no matter what."

He picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom, while placing small kisses on her jawbone, "Mm…you're right about that one."

* * *

_A usual act that proves that the guy likes you is when he teases you._

Hogwarts – Sixth Year

"What's the matter, Granger? Cat caught your tongue? Why don't you run off to your little boyfriends and leave this conversation to the adults?" he sneered at her.

"For your information, as _adult like_ as you want to seem, you're failing miserably because half this school can see right through your little bad-boy exterior and see the sad, scared little boy you've been trying to hide from the rest of the world." She stalked away.

_Damnit. Why do I always do that?_

He could've answered that one without the question. He was in love with her. Yet, whenever he got the opportunity to do something remotely nice to her, he ended up failing miserably and with flying colors. He wanted her to see that he was a good person and not some git who hated her because she was Gryffindor and muggleborn. Hell, he didn't even hate her. HE LOVED HER.

_But I can't tell her that!_

Of course he couldn't. If his father or any of the Slytherins found out he even tolerated a muggleborn, his head would be on the wanted to list within a matter of minutes.

_Damn this all to hell._

Live just wasn't always perfect.

* * *

_Guys love you more than you love them if they are serious in your relationships._

Hogwarts – Graduation Night

He followed her outside. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her grassy green dress robes. Her face illuminated in the light, and her features gave her a more graceful appearance than usual. This special night, she tied up her hair in a messy bun, while letting tresses fall around her face. There was a particular strand Draco wanted to grab and twirl behind her ear.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she spoke suddenly, startling him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he approached her like a hunter approaching a lioness.

"You were watching me the entire night," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Really? And you must have been watching me to know I've been watching you," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "Malfoy, you really do flatter yourself."

"It's a gift of mine."

She turned to look at him straight in the eye. "I'm not to be toyed with."

"Who said I was playing?"

"Your reputation usually precedes your words."

"My reputation is bollocks."

"So are your words," she almost looked sad, "I won't be with you unless I'm sure you can be trusted."

"Then I will wait for you."

"Draco, do you…" she trailed off. "Do you even remotely like me?"

"Of course I like you. Why would I tolerate you for the whole year?"

She rolled her eyes, "That doesn't say much."

"Hermione, I actually…" he was mesmerized by the light in her eyes but he caught himself as he almost said what he could not admit to anyone, "I actually enjoy with being you."

_Hermione, I actually love you._

"Really?" she smiled.

Slowly, she tiptoed to reach his right cheek. He felt soft lips graze his skin. He could turn now and catch her lips with his own. But he used all his restraint to prevent himself from doing the foolish.

"Will you wait for me?" she asked with grace and slight sorrow.

"I will always wait for you."

* * *

_Guys will brag about anything._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

"You do not have one that big," she punched his arm lightly.

"I do so. I can prove it!" he exclaimed.

"You're disgusting. I do not want to see what you have to prove. I'll just ask the Slytherin girls; I'm sure they can give me in detail what yours looks like," she scrunched her nose.

He smirked at her, "Been asking around about me, huh, Granger?"

"Yes, I'm the number one in your fan club, and I follow you around just getting an orgasm from your masculine cologne," she said sarcastically.

"I knew you loved me," he winked at her, "but that's beside the point. That's not the only big thing I have…"

"Ego doesn't count, as I'm sure you can match half this school with that head of yours—"

"You bet my head is big," he said suggestively.

She glared at him, "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, you have nothing to brag about."

"How about my skills in the sack?" he grinned.

She stood up in annoyance, "Honestly, Malfoy, is sex _all_ you think about?"

"No," he said while she looked shocked, "Sex with you is all I think about."

She nearly slapped him. "I'm pretty sure I'm not interested."

"Pretty sure? Well, that still leaves me with at least seventy-fire percent of a chance."

"Hm…" she pretended to think about the subject, "Not really."

"Oh, come on, Granger! I just admitted I was attracted to you."

"Your dick is attracted to me. I need more than a guy's pecker to satisfy me."

"High maintenance, eh?"

"Please, you're just used to girls who fawn themselves over you."

"Too right. That's what I like about you, Granger, you don't fawn over me."

"Yeah, because you're not worth the energy."

"Ouch, that really hurts me right here," he pointed to his heart.

She mocked shock, "You have one?"

He waved away the comment, "Well, if you're ever interested in my services. Feel very free to call upon me."

"That won't be until…until never." She stood up and walked away, muttering, "Boys…"

"Women," he said audibly and left to go to Quidditch practice.

* * *

_Guys use words like hot or_ _cute to describe girls. They rarely use beautiful. If a guy uses that, he likes you a hell lot. _

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

"Damn, that chick has got it going on," Blaise whistled.

"I'll say," Theodore quipped, "Look, over there, that Weaslette's got something to show off, too."

Draco rolled his eyes at them, but Blaise caught him, "Well, Draco, if our choice of ladies aren't to your liking, why don't u run off to Granger?"

Draco laughed at him, "Well, for one thing, Granger's got more than either of you will _ever_ know. And besides, the _Weaslette_? I'd rather shit my pants in front of the Opening Feast."

"She's got that cute thing going, though," Theodore looked longingly at the redhead.

Blaise leaned over to Draco and stage-whispered, "I think someone's whipped."

"Whip my ass," Theodore punched him on the arm.

"No thank you, I don't do bondage or masochism."

Draco was left to his own thoughts as the other two bickered about the hotness of various women in their school. He loved Granger, he knew that much. Probably it was turning him into a downright sap, but as long as he kept the sappiness to himself, he didn't care. He would never admit it to anyone he was hooked on a muggleborn, but she was special. And not only was she incredibly intelligent, kind and giving, she was also one the most beautiful witches he'd ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**A/N**: And the list goes on and on. Will update soon!! Review please! And thank you all for the lovely feedback. I'm not sure if there will be a "Meet the Parents" scene, but if the list provides an opportunity to include that in, I will.


	4. Part Four

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I wish I was richer than the Queen of England, but then again, I'm not.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the slow update, guys! Thank you for all your feedback! Enjoy this next part.

* * *

_Guys seek for advice from girls not other guys. Because most guys think alike, so if one guy's confused, then we're all confused._

Two Years after Graduation

"Hey, Blaise?" Draco sat up from lying down and looked at his resting friend.

"Hm?" Blaise replied without opening his eyes as he enjoyed the waning sunlight.

"How do you get a girl who wouldn't give you the time of day to go out with you?" Draco stared into the horizon and the sunset.

Blaise sat up suddenly and looked at his friend, "Flowers?"

"Cliché…" Draco sighed.

"Have you already tried?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be asking you if I haven't already tried a few moves."

"All the usual ones were unsuccessful?"

"Sadly, yes. She's very strong-willed, not easy to toy with."

"Well, this befuddles me."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "Befuddles? Zabini, you've increased your vocabulary."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"You sure aren't providing much. Do you even have _any_ suggestions?"

Blaise looked deep in thought for a moment, but then sighed and said, "No."

They sat in silence and Draco suddenly stood up, "Well, let's go grab some dinner."

With the topic of wooing a certain bookworm forgotten, they drove off into downtown London.

* * *

_Any guy could write out a rulebook or advice book for flirting, but no guy can write out a book about relationships._

A Year After Graduation

Theodore stumbled through his office door and frantically sat down in the comfortable leather seat as Draco watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"Draco, I need a favor," he said abruptly.

Now, Draco was somebody everyone wanted favors from. He was used to this statement. "What is it, Nott?"

"There's this girl," he paused.

"A girl is involved…hm…this is getting interesting," Draco smirked.

"I want to take her out to dinner," it took a lot for Theo to talk about this, "but I need some lines."

"Lines? You can't possibly think of dragging her to dinner, are you?" Draco laughed evilly inside; he loved making Theo squirm.

"You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy," he glared at the blonde.

"Do I?" Draco said, but seeing Theo's desperate expression, continued, "Well, tell me about her first."

Theodore proceeded with an elaborate description of her and her "wonderful" personality.

Draco listened with slight annoyance. He could make a fortune giving advice to love-seeking Slytherins—not that he needed any more money

* * *

_Try to be as straightforward as possible._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

They stopped at her front door with both of them looking slightly bashful. It was their fourth successful date, and Hermione had already made up her mind about bedding Draco.

With an exhale of breath, she looked him in the eye and said straightforwardly, "Do you want to come inside for a drink?"

A slow smile spread across his face, making him look gorgeous and very much the human Hermione had the pleasure of getting to know for the past few weeks, "I'd love to."

Her hand was slightly shaking as she inserted her keys into the keyhole and opened the door. As soon as they got in and closed the door, Draco slammed her against the wall and kissed her with passionate fire. She moaned under him and let her Charlotte Ronson coat fall to the floor with abandonment. His hands were meshed in her hair as they navigated to upstairs to the comforts of Hermione's bed.

As they somehow tumbled onto the crisp linen sheets, Draco wondered what he had done that made him so lucky to finally have this beautiful woman.

* * *

_A guy has to experience rejection, because if he's too-good-never-been-busted, never been in love and hurt, he won't be mature and grown up._

Two Years After Graduation

Draco slammed his fist onto the table, making his clear, crystalline champagne flute fall to the floor in pieces. He took another swig out of the large bottle of scotch and grimaced at the foul liquid burning his throat.

_Cupid was an old fool._

He was in love desperately and he hated it. He hated every single moment of it. Whether it be the fact that he hadn't slept a full night's sleep in days, or that he hadn't been able to stomach the full-course meals put of display as a result of his mother's new fascination with banquet food, he felt he could endure it no more.

He knew that their flirtatious banter meant nothing. In the end, she still saw him as an immature, name-calling, ferret boy with too much arrogance and money for his own good. In the end, all he was to her was a coworker and fellow Hogwarts graduate. In the end, she would never return his undying feelings for her.

He was heartbroken, and the person who broke it didn't even know much less care.

He threw his now-empty bottle at the fireplace where the fire consumed with greed the tiny leftover droplets of alcohol left in the glass.

* * *

_If the guy does something stupid in front of the girl, he will think about it for the next couple days or until the next time he spends time with the girl._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

Now why was he such an idiot? Bloody hell, even Blaise called him a pathetic wanker (and that's an insult coming from the King of Wankers himself). Luckily, the teacher wasn't aware of the horrible unspeakables that was done to him by Draco. So he didn't have to worry about spending "quality" time with his "favorite" professor.

He constantly replayed that scene in his mind and smacked his head until it was red with handprints. He couldn't plead insanity. Maybe he could blame it on the blood rushing to a _special_ part of his anatomy. He was always like this around her.

Even when she was barely in his presence, he could feel her, feel her presence. As creepy as that sounded, he even grew hard when her shampoo scent was left in the room as she exited.

He groaned. He hated the dilemma he was in. Desperately, he wanted to climb the Astronomy Tower and shout his feelings to the rest of the world, but if he did, not only would her two dumbass cronies beat his head to a bloody pulp and his house shun him from the common room for the rest of eternity, she would reject in the kindest way but her rejection would break his heart into so many pieces that it couldn't possible heal back.

But what possessed him to do what he did the previous day perplexed him. Could he have truly expected that acting completely stupid would win her heart? Maybe it would give him pity he didn't need, but it certainly wouldn't make him more endearing. Without a doubt, he vowed that he would never for the rest of his life freeze Snape and proceed to make his body dance around in Shakira jigs.

* * *

_No matter how much guys talk about ass and boobs, personality is key._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

"Man, did you see Susan Bones in those tight muggle jeans today?" they were at it again.

"Hell yea, talk about wank material. Luna Lovegood wasn't looking so bad either," Theo replied.

"The stuff she says in bed is a complete turn-off," Blaise grimaced.

Draco gave him a look, "Know that first-hand, do you, Zabini?"

"Ha! As if," Blaise rolled his eyes, "I couldn't help but overhear Weaselbee talking about her like she was godsend.

"She's such a slut, I heard she already shagged the entire Ravenclaw upperclassmen."

Theo laughed, "Kinky."

"Only you would say that, Theo," Draco gave a little chuckle.

"Like I'm the one drooling behind the bookcases watching for the color of certain bookworm's undergarments…" Theo moved away to avoid the light punch Draco threw at his arm.

"Oh shut up. It's starting to be very unbecoming of me," Draco sighed.

"Somehow I doubt that," Blaise's words directed at Draco's choice of vocabulary.

"Wanker," Draco shot daggers at him, "I suppose I should stop ogling her goods."

"Yes, by now the entire school minus the Trio knows of this little…one-sided escapade," Theo looked at his nails in distaste.

Draco got up to return to his dorm. As he started to head out the entrance, Blaise asked, "So what color is it today?"

Draco smirked as his steps halted, "And you're interested?"

Blaise grin was evident in his voice, "Oh, very."

"It was my favorite color," Draco replied and walked out with an mischievous glint in his eyes.

Draco's mind wandered all over the place about Hermione. She was sexy as sin. But she wasn't just appearances. He was fascinated with her brilliance. Many guys found it a terrible turn-off to find witches smarter than themselves, but Draco could cum just from hearing her voice answer professor's questions with that I-know-everything tone. He loved how bossy she was, imagining perfectly her voice barking orders while in bed with him.

He grinned and proceeded to walk through the corridors back to his dorm in a light-hearted fashion. It was well after ten thirty and past the student curfew. He was such a jovial mood that he didn't even bother taking points off a snogging couple he encountered on the second floor.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Theo looked at each other. They were also thinking of the exact same word.

_Green._

* * *

**A/N**: Please, please, please, please review! 

Reviews a chapter makes SotB work faster.


	5. Part Five

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You really think this is mine? Well, I'm flattered! Just kidding.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, alright. So I've received a number of reviews that asked for the overall timeline of this story. So here goes. 

**Sixth Year** – Draco starts furthering his relationship with Hermione.

**Seventh Year** – Draco is further with his relationship with Hermione and she responds a tad.

**Graduation Night** – She asks him to wait for her to make her decision, which is a big step for Hermione to take since he's been horrid to her since second year.

**A Year After Graduation** – Things are happening very, very, very, very, very, very slowly.

**A Year and a Half After Graduation** – Still moving at a slow pace.

**Two Years After Gradation** – Draco and Hermione become very close friends, with him still flirting unabashed with her.

**Two and a Half Years After Graduation** – Hermione begins to entertain the prospect of dating Draco, while Draco fidgets over how to ask her on a date.

**Three Years After Graduation** – Very close to the "Date."

**Three and a Half Years After Graduation** – Draco finally asks Hermione on a date. And no, they do not sleep together on their first date. However, they do on their fourth date (-wink, wink, nudge, nudge-).

_Skipping ahead to…_

**Five Years After Graduation** – Draco meets the parents and Mrs. Granger is very nice, but Mr. Granger is a typical father.

**Five and a Half Years After Graduation** – Draco has grown out of his more childish tendencies and begins to wonder how to ask Hermione to marry him.

The rest…we'll have to see.

Well, I have many a reasons of which I didn't write them in chronological order, many of which I'd like to keep to myself. An author must have her secrets too. But the most obvious one would be. It gives the story an extra twist. Most other stories show what's happening gradually in a straight order. But this one is different. And uniqueness for me, is a very important part of a story. I'm also very sorry if this was all confusing for you guys! Hope the semi-timeline will clear things up.

* * *

_Guys learn from experience not from the romance books that girls read and take as their basis of experience._

Three and a Half Years After Graduation

Draco panted, tired from their passionate night of screwing each other's brains out. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

She turned to him at licked her lips in satisfaction, "Did you really believe that I was always studying in the library?"

He growled at her, "Minx. You should've invited me to your study sessions."

"I'd hardly get any studying done," she said as she played with his soft, blonde locks.

"Hm, you're right about that one," Draco closed his tired eyes.

He remembered back to all those girls he dated or fucked before Hermione. There wasn't much that Draco hadn't done, but Hermione brought him to a new level of passion just right now. He smirked mentally and sighed. She was definitely a keeper.

* * *

_Guys worry about the thin line between being compassionate and being whipped._

Four Years After Graduation

"Draco, we're going to Hogsmead today. Nothing much like butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. Want to going us?" Blaise asked.

"Can't. Hermione and I are attended a fashion shoot outside Brighton."

"That's what you said yesterday when we invited you to go to that new pub a few walks from here," Theo looked at him, exasperated.

"Well, Hermione's very important in my life."

"I'll say. Somebody's whipped," Blaise smirked at his best friend.

"Pussy-whipped," Theo said as he gave a chuckle.

"Oh, shut it, you two. I'm just a perfect boyfriend," Draco laughed.

"Definitely whipped…" they chorused while exchanging grins of laughter.

* * *

_If a guy looks unusually calm and laid back, he's probably faking it and is spazzing inside._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

Draco sat in a corner of the library waiting for Hermione to arrive for their seventh year cumulative project. They were discussing on what they wanted their project to be, and Draco was fairly nervous about being in the proximity of Hermione without others around.

Usually, admirers or Pothead and Weasel surrounded Hermione. When they had prefect meetings, different prefects flanked the sides of Hermione. Although they shared a common room and bathroom, they rarely saw each other; they just worked different schedules. On the rare occasion that they saw one another in the common, a friend or two usually accompanied them. So, they were hardly together without the presence of another.

He heard the familiar footsteps of a person approaching and sat up straighter. Hermione turned the corner and all Draco could do was stare. Good thing Draco was wearing his long robes tonight. He could already feel his hormones start to spin. He silently glared up at the heavens, wondering why he was doomed to a perpetual state of arousal.

She was wearing muggle clothing that did nothing to hide the shape of her generous curves. Hermione was wearing jean capri's with a hibiscus patterned v-neck camisole. On her feet were a pair of brown stiletto heels that showed off the length of her legs.

"Malfoy," she gave him a smile.

Well, it wasn't a smile, per se. It was more of a turn of the corners of her mouth. However, it counted as something. If she outright smiled at him, Draco would probably think someone spiked her pumpkin juice with some illegal potion.

"Granger," he gave himself a mental cookie for keeping his voice steady while she wore those delectable fabrics she called clothes.

Was it just him or did the room suddenly get an extreme temperature rise?

_Damn hormones…_

"So, Malfoy—" she started.

"Draco," he corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Draco," he shot her one of his infamous smirks, "Honestly, Granger—"

"Hermione," she smirked back.

_This woman will be the death of me._

"Alright, _Hermione_, I think we're both mature adults," she coughed right as he said this, "and we're stuck with each other for the rest of this year. We might as well start calling each other by our real names, don't you think?"

She gave him a grin and slowly placed a hand over his, "Well, Draco…" she practically purred it.

He gulped.

_Fuck, it should be illegal for his name to come through her lips…such delicious looking lips that would be perfect for…_

He mentally slapped himself. It was not the time to fantasize over what use he could make of her "assets." He quickly composed himself while he was a raging ball of hormones inside.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." She finished her sentence.

He looked at her confused. He should have been paying more attention to what she was saying instead of looking at the lips through where words came out of her mouth.

_Dammit…_

* * *

_When a guy says he is going crazy about the girl, he really is. Guys rarely say that._

Five and a Half Years After Graduation

They strolled through the park in the crisp night air. He held her hand and pointed toward a nearby bench. As they sat down, Draco took off his jacket to wrap around her. She smiled her appreciated and snuggled against him when he made himself comfortable.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Hm…" she grinned.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while more. To the right, they could still hear the ruckus of the Weasley brand of celebration. Ron just tied himself down to the beautiful Angelina Johnson, whom Fred had dated previously. Fred and Angelina remained the best of friends after their breakup, so there were no hard feelings (Fred was also coincidentally married to Fleur Delacour's younger sister, Gabriella).

"Hermione, are you ever planning to get married?" Draco asked casually.

"Well, it depends on whom I'm marrying," she replied.

"Would it be horrible if you ended up marrying me?"

"That also depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if you still act your age for the next fifty years."

"So I finally grew up?"

"Most of the time, yes, but there are moments."

"Hey…"

"I'm only joking, Draco."

"I know."

"Draco, do you love me as much as you did before?"

"Hermione, I love you more and more each day."

"Are you just saying that so I'll let the subject rest?"

"Do you really think that lowly of me? Of course not, I honestly love you."

"Okay."

They sat in more silence, listening to the calming sounds of crickets chirping by.

"Draco, do you really love me?"

"Hermione, words can't express how much I love you."

"Really, because I can think of quite a few _actions_ you could do to show me how much you love me," she gave him a Cheshire-cat grin.

"You little minx, I'm crazy about you," he smirked as he lowered his lips toward hers_.  
_

* * *

_When a guy asks you to leave him alone, he's just actually saying, "Please come and listen to me."_

Five Years After Graduation

"Alright, tell me what's wrong right now," she demanded.

"No, go away. Go find Ginny or something. Let me sink in my own turmoil," his face darkened and his expression soured.

"You are such a drama queen sometimes."

"Don't you mean 'king'?"

"No, you have more mood swings than a girl who has her period!"

"That's because I actually have a reason to have them!"

"Having a father that followed a lunatic half-dead man doesn't count."

"It's not about that!"

"Ok, fine, I give up. Tell me when you're ready." She stomped out of the room.

_Stupid wench…_

He really couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault her father was being difficult. He should have learned by now that fathers never trust the boyfriends of their daughters. Mr. Granger was a special case though, since Draco did tease her when they were younger. But people are supposed to accept changes! Draco and Hermione had been officially going out for two years already. This was the longest relationship he's had since…since ever. All his other relationships…well, to be honest, he never had a relationship. He was always the "Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'am" kind of guy. So this was a first for him.

_Stupid muggle fathers…_

They couldn't even sleep in the same room together. It was like Hogwarts all over again. Why couldn't people ever trust the guys? It wasn't as if they were _all_ molesters and rapists! Some of them were quite decent, thank you very much.

_And she just left me to my misery! How dare she?_

He did ask her to leave…

_That's not the point! Couldn't she see he's in inner pain right now? Where's that damn legillimens when you need it?!_

He was already starting to miss her.

_She hasn't been gone for five minutes!_

He sighed and got off the bed. He might as well go ahead and talk to her.

* * *

_Guys don't really have final decisions._

Hogwarts – Seventh Year

"But, Granger!" he protested.

"No, I just said no!" Hermione slammed her cup onto the coffee table.

"Well, I'm not asking a whole lot!"

"What you're asking is a damn whole lot."

"What got in your bloody knickers, woman? I just asked for a small bloody compromise!"

"Well, I still say no. My word is final."

"Final, my arse. Everything you say is final. When do I ever get a say in anything? This isn't even a personal subject!"

"It's _not_ a personal subject? Who are you trying to fool here? You practically asked me to take my clothes off in front of your entire house!"

"Those weren't… Well, that's not exactly… I mean, if you… Fine, that _is_ what I just asked. But it's _not_ personal!"

"Everyone in the world knows you've been dying to see what I'm hiding beneath my clothes, Draco."

He gawked at her. Was he that obvious?

"Don't stare, darling, it's unbecoming."

"What about my compromise?"

"Oh, like _that_ is any better!"

"It is! At least, you won't be alone."

"I'd rather be alone than with who you're thinking about pairing me up with."

"Well, it could be me."

"Fine, let me think about this one…" at this, she inched closer to him. "Well, you do smell a lot better than the rest of the guys in our year. And you have the softest hair…"

He preened under her appreciative look.

"NO!" she screamed in his ear as soon as she got close to it.

"DAMN IT, WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" he held his ear in pain.

"I hope that satisfies your needs to see me in my under things because it won't happen, Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N**: I see an update was in order. Very sorry for the lack of activity in the past few months. Busy with school and stuff. 


	6. Part Six

**That's What Guys Do**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alas, it is wishful thinking.

* * *

**A/N**: I have dedicated this one chapter to the proposal. Hope you enjoy it.

_If a guy starts to talk seriously, listen to him. It doesn't happen that often, so when it does, you know something's up._

Six Years After Graduation

"Draco, where are you?" Hermione called as soon as she went through the door to their lavish flat they had shared for the past four months.

She looked around for any sign of him, and found a floating note above the coffee table. Taking it in her hands, she read:

_Hermione,_

_On the kitchen table, there's a little something there for you to wear. After you put it on, walk to the rooftop. I'll be there waiting for you._

_Draco._

Hermione glanced at the simple dress box placed on the table beside the vase of light yellow tulips. She opened the box and found a simple, elegant ivory dress. A Betsy & Adam number, it had a lace waist wrapped with satin, while layered over a strapless sweetheart lining. She quickly found a pair of matching Jimmy Choo's (working in the fashion industry had its benefits) to redo her makeup to match the dress.

Her reflection in the mirror stared at her nervously. She didn't know what to expect. Draco had been acting peculiarly in the past few days and it was the first time in a long time they enjoyed a dinner together. The reasons had been quite straightforward. He had been busy with his company setting up new revenues in the United States, while she prepared to host a benefit fashion show in Milan. Things were finally settling down after weeks of hectic work for both of them.

_Maybe this is his way of celebrating._

She exhaled the rest of her thoughts and walked out the door of their penthouse to go upstairs. She neared the door to the roof she realized something was amiss.

There were two doors in front of her. A small table contained a letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Well, call me a coward for not asking you in person, but I couldn't face the possibility of rejection face-to-face...well that was awkward wording. Anyway._

_My question now is basically. I love you and I can't see my life anymore without you in it. You're the only person who matters to me. And I really hope that we can share the rest of our lives together through hard and easy times. Merlin knows we've already been through the hardest things…Voldemort, hating each other, etc., etc._

_Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in history?_

_The letterings should appear on the doors by now…_

Hermione glanced up at the doors. Indeed they were. Individual "Yes" and "No" appeared on each door. She resumed reading the letter.

_If you don't go through the "Yes' door, I'll understand, and I will probably disappear off this earth for a week or so until I can gather up the non-exist courage of a Slytherin to face you again._

_I'll be waiting behind the "Yes" door. If you don't plan on accepting my proposal and is only going through the door to tell me that you're sorry, don't. I understand if you don't have the same feelings as I. I hope you'll be happy with whomever you end up with. You'll make him a very lucky man._

_Love always, Draco._

Hermione eyes started tearing. Even though it wasn't the most romantic letter she received, she could tell it was heartfelt. As she walked through the "Yes" door, she saw the other fade away. She looked toward the center of the rooftop and saw Draco standing there with a bright smile on his face.

The path to the table was scattered with white rose petals and the table was set for two. It had the most gorgeous sets of dinnerware. She neared him and saw that he had slightly wet eyes.

"Hi," he whispered to her.

"Hi yourself," she whispered back. "So I guess I agreed."

He rolled his eyes at her, "No…you think?"

"Don't get smart with me, Mr. Malfoy."

"How can I with the smartest woman that ever graced the halls of Hogwarts?" he whispered against her lips.

"Hm…if you put it _that _way."

"Oh I do, very much," he caught her in a chaste kiss.

"So don't you have some kneeling to do?" she asked him after they broke apart.

"Yes, I do," he grinned at her and knelt. "Hermione Granger, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I just might have to think about this one." She laughed and finally knelt down beside him, "Yes."

As she pulled his head closer, their dinner sat on the table forgotten. As they stood up to enjoy more of each other, it started to rain. But they didn't care. They continued to kiss in the rain without a care for whatever damn thing was happening. Absorbed in their own little world, they made way downstairs to their flat and proceeded undressing each other toward the showers.

As Hermione did a little jig with her tongue on Draco in the showers, he rolled his eyes and gasped her name. Once Draco finished taking her against marble walls, they fell onto the shower floor laughing in merriment. While they dried off, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Finally, as they stumbled onto the crisp linen sheets, they held each other in tight embrace until they both feel asleep in exhaustion over their activities. Peacefully they slept until very late the next day and didn't give a fuck that it was a workday.

* * *

**A/N**: It isn't as long as the other chapters, but I felt it was quite enough for one. 


End file.
